1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electric vehicle that includes a first power storage unit and a second power storage unit having a voltage higher than that of the first power storage unit.
2. Related Art
An electric car having an electric motor as a power source and a hybrid car having an engine and an electric motor as the power sources are developed. On these electric vehicles, a high-voltage battery is mounted as a power supply for the electric motor. In addition, in order to secure safety at the time of a vehicle collision, an electric vehicle that separates the high-voltage battery from an electrical system at the time of the vehicle collision is developed (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-62909).
Incidentally, when a vehicle collides, a strong impact is exerted on the high-voltage battery, and there is a possibility that the internal portion of the high-voltage battery is damaged, and hence it becomes necessary to handle the high-voltage battery after the collision with care. Accordingly, in order to retain the fact that the high-voltage battery has undergone the impact as a history, it is conceived that collision information is recorded in a controller or the like at the time of the vehicle collision. However, a power supply for the controller or the like is often a low-voltage battery for auxiliary equipment, and it has not been possible to record the collision information in the case where the battery for auxiliary equipment is damaged at the time of the vehicle collision.